


Тонкий расчет

by WTFStarWarsThrawn2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018
Summary: Капитан Пеллеон всегда верил только в себя и Империю. И понадобилось чудо, чтобы он начал верить еще и в легенды.





	Тонкий расчет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subtle designs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354117) by pen_and_umbra. 



> Разрешение на перевод отправлено

Каждая новая планета была чуждой по-своему. Конкретно эта, как решил капитан Гилад Пеллеон, пахла созревающим сыром и травой хои – насыщенными, густыми запахами,  приятными и одновременно непривычными для того, кто проводит все свое время на стерильном звездном разрушителе. 

 

Он посмотрел в ночное небо с чужими созвездиями, наполовину скрытыми красно-черными облаками. «Химера» была где-то там, на высокой орбите, и Пеллеон в очередной раз усомнился в разумности решения лично высадиться с отрядом штурмовиков на планету. Это нарушало протокол, а сама затея, скорее всего, окажется не более чем пустой погоней за бантами.

 

Комлинк в его руке затрещал.

 

— Здание захвачено, сэр, — прозвучал монотонный голос командира отряда. —  Один задержанный, невооруженный экзот. Ведем его к вам.

 

— Принято, — сказал Пеллеон и убрал комлинк. Он выпрямился и провел двумя пальцами по воротнику, чтобы убедиться, что тот в полном уставном порядке. Если бы это действительно было… но нет. Не стоит забегать вперед.

 

Пеллеон уставился на полуразвалившееся здание, на его грязные, изъеденные щелочными дождями стены. Здание являло собой пугающий силуэт, подсвеченный только светом двойных лун, зависших над искривленной крышей. Странный для гранд-адмирала выбор убежища и планеты, подумалось Пеллеону… но опять же, пригласивший его сюда гранд-адмирал был крайне своеобразной личностью.

 

Пять часов потребовалось команде взломщиков на «Химере», чтобы расшифровать сообщение, и ровно две минуты понадобилось Пеллеону, чтобы принять решение. Полет занял еще шесть дней, которые он провел, измеряя шагами палубу «Химеры», не зная, стоит ли ему надеяться или опасаться того, что надежда окажется ложной. В итоге он решил не думать об этом совсем, так как надежда для него умерла в дыму и пламени на Эндоре.

 

Император. Вейдер. «Палач», протаранивший Звезду Смерти, как исполинский наконечник стрелы… все это были мысли, на которых он решил не задерживаться.

 

Через пять лет после этого ужасного дня Галактическая Империя находилась в отчаянном положении: ослабленная, разваливающаяся изнутри по вине спорящих военачальников и отчаянно нуждающаяся в таком лидере, который победил бы раздробленность и вернул прежнюю диктатуру.  И теперь, возможно…

 

Размышления Пеллеона прервал звук открывающейся двери. Появились четыре штурмовика и их командир, за ними — мужчина в наручниках, закутанный в плащ, и еще четыре штурмовика.  Оружие солдат было направлено на пленника.

 

— Докладывайте.

 

Командир отряда, чересчур юный офицер в новенькой оливковой форме, сделал шаг вперед и передал две инфокарты.

 

— Это все, что у него было при себе, сэр. В здании ничего интересного не обнаружено, оружия при себе нет, ничего нет. Только он сам и его личные вещи, — сказал он, кивая в сторону мужчины в плаще.  — Ваши приказания, сэр?

 

Пеллеон положил в карман инфокарты и подошел ближе. Даже в темноте было заметно, что плащ пленника старый и рваный. Лица не было видно из-за накинутого капюшона, а руки наполовину скрывали потрепанные рукава... тем не менее, пленный спокойно стоял по стойке «вольно», словно у него в распоряжении было все время мира. Было в нем что-то — что-то знакомое в его позе и прямой осанке.

 

Пеллеон принял решение следовать своей интуиции.

 

— Снять наручники.

 

— Сэр?

 

— Вы меня слышали, —  сказал Пеллеон, холодно посмотрев на командира отряда. — Немедленно.

 

Один из штурмовиков расстегнул наручники. Мужчина пару секунд растирал запястья, а затем откинул назад капюшон.

 

— Добрый вечер, капитан Пеллеон.

 

Пеллеон с трудом выдержал его взгляд. Эти светящиеся красные глаза, напоминающие два куска раскаленной дюрастали, были известны — или, возможно, печально известны — при императорском дворе. Люди вокруг были слишком молоды, чтобы помнить такие вещи, но Пеллеон  до сих пор помнил те неприятные слова и неловкость, которые всегда сопровождали упоминание имени Трауна. Он слышал рассказы и видел голографии, но впервые оказался под этим внимательным, пылающим и острым, как бритва, взглядом.

 

Внезапно он обнаружил, что искренне верил во все легенды об этом страннейшем из гранд-адмиралов.

 

— Добрый вечер, сэр, —  сказал Пеллеон. Он почувствовал, как удивились штурмовики и их командир; атмосфера стала напряженной, и недоумение было почти осязаемым. — Я должен извиниться за обстоятельства нашей встречи.

 

Мужчина махнул рукой; в темноте его кожа была цвета индиго, как дорогие чернила.

 

— Ваши предосторожности вполне понятны, — произнес он ровным и невозмутимым голосом. — Как я полагаю, вы должны провести проверку?

 

— Да, сэр. Это займет всего минуту.

 

Сканирование генетического отпечатка заняло считанные секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы ладони Пеллеона начали потеть. Когда устройство пискнуло, он посмотрел на экран и почувствовал головокружение. Он верил все это время — надеялся так горячо, что убедил себя поверить, — и вот, наконец, у него в руках есть доказательства.

 

— Итак?

 

Пеллеон посмотрел на худое, спокойное лицо гранд-адмирала Трауна, тщательно избегая пугающих глаз, и почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Он спрятал сканнер в карман и отдал честь, прикоснувшись рукой к козырьку кепи.

 

— Сэр. Флот ждет вас. — Он сделал паузу и обвел веселым взглядом изумленных людей вокруг них. — Добро пожаловать, адмирал.

 

— Спасибо, — ответил Траун и наклонил голову. — Скажите, «Химера» все еще ваш флагман?

 

Пеллеон нахмурился.

 

 — Да, сэр. А как вы…

 

 — Превосходно, — сказал Траун. Он улыбнулся, и такое выражение его лица было столь же нервирующим, как и взгляд. — Мне нравится это название. Прошу вас, капитан, показывайте дорогу.

 

* * *

 

— Адмирал на палубе!

 

Голос лейтенанта Тшеля прозвучал на октаву выше, чем обычно, и в нем было столько неверия, что Пеллеон удивился тому, как Тшель вообще смог что-то сказать.

 

Когда лейтенант отвернулся от иллюминатора, Пеллеон подавил улыбку; он видел, что остальные присутствующие на мостике разделяют чувства Тшеля. Вся работа в ямах управления замерла, весь экипаж обратился во внимание и теперь с отвисшими челюстями смотрел на Трауна. Одетый в белый китель гранд-адмирала, с идеально уложенными иссиня-черными волосами и с легкой улыбкой на губах, Траун наконец стал выглядеть так, как его себе и представлял Пеллеон: величавым, безупречным, прирожденным лидером.

 

— Адмирал, — поприветствовал его Пеллеон и отдал честь. Грудь сдавило, словно легким не хватало кислорода. Он давно не испытывал ничего подобного, и ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что это за чувство: это было предвосхищение. — Добро пожаловать на борт, сэр.

 

В резком свете мостика лицо Трауна, казалось, состояло из теней и твердых гладких граней мертвенно-голубого цвета. Адмирал осмотрелся вокруг, а затем его взгляд остановился на Пеллеоне.

 

— Как я понимаю, вы не объявили о новостях? — в его голосе слышались нотки веселья.

 

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Пеллеон и почувствовал, что его глаза начинают слезиться, если он смотрит на адмирала в ответ, не мигая. Потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к этим красным глазам. — Капитаны моей штурмовой эскадрильи — «Мертвой головы», «Воинственного», «Вершителя», «Неумолимого» —  знают, где я, но не осведомлены о деталях. Я предположил, что вы хотели бы сделать объявления лично, сэр.

 

— Полагаю, сканирование генетического отпечатка вас не убедило? — спросил Траун. В праздном тоне послышались жесткие нотки.

 

Пеллеон откашлялся, смутившись: Траун распознал его уловку. Он почувствовал, как по шее стекают капли холодного пота.

 

– Разумеется, убедило, сэр, — помедлив, ответил капитан.

 

– И тем не менее объявление вы не сделали, — сказал Траун и пристально посмотрел на Пеллеона, выдержав мучительно-долгую паузу. — Но даже не смотря на вызванные этим неудобства, я приветствую вашу осторожность. Похоже, я угадал с выбором.

 

— С выбором чего, сэр?

 

Траун едва заметно улыбнулся, а затем повернулся к командной консоли, нажал кнопку включения и спокойно сказал:

 

— Я гранд-адмирал Траун, и с этого дня я принимаю командование флотом на себя. Идентификационный код уэск-три-один-пробел-кэк, идентифицировать.

 

Компьютер  сразу же запищал в знак подтверждения. Пеллеон наклонился вперед, изучая выведенные данные. Траун прошел свой последний тест, и теперь имперским флотом вновь командовал гранд-адмирал. По защищенным каналам информация будет автоматически передана другим кораблям флота; по расчетам Пеллеона, минут через десять начнется шквал запросов подтверждения и полных возмущения и недоверия сообщений. 

 

— Довольно быстро, — Траун посмотрел на Пеллеона, подняв бровь. — Адмиральские командные коды распознаются и дешифруются по принципу необходимости данных. Полагаю, нет необходимости рассказывать вам, насколько глубоко мы находимся в территории Внешнего Кольца, не так ли?

 

Пеллеон наконец расслабился.

 

— Нет, сэр. И я уверен, вы согласитесь, что мне нужно было убедиться. — Он мысленно похвалил себя за дальновидность и за то, что перед отправлением приказал загрузить проверку кода. — Ваше появление было… необычным.

 

— Настали довольно необычные времена.  Пойдемте со мной, прошу вас.

 

Пеллеон с готовностью занял место возле Трауна, подстраиваясь под его широкий, размеренный шаг. Когда они шли по внешней дорожке, он чувствовал, что все взгляды персонала прикованы к ним, но тем не менее тишина стояла такая, словно все даже задержали дыхание. 

 

— Надеюсь, вы сохранили инфокарты, которые ваши солдаты конфисковали у меня?

 

— Вот, сэр, — Пеллеон достал обе.

 

— Спасибо. — Траун зажал инфокарты между двумя пальцами и задумчиво посмотрел на них, затем остановился у смотрового окна и повернулся к Пеллеону. — Вы знаете, почему я выбрал эту планету для нашей встречи? Почему именно эту? — спросил он, указывая на планету, орбиту которой они все еще не покинули. 

 

— Я не уверен, что понимаю, сэр. Насколько я знаю, планета не имеет особого значения, она даже не имеет названия на наших картах, — он полагал, что место оказалось совершенно случайным; по-видимому, это было не так. У Пеллеона появилось ощущение, что, когда дело касалось Трауна, для случайностей оставалось немного возможностей.

 

— Вы поймете, капитан,  я не сомневаюсь. Однако пока мы ожидаем вашего озарения, нам следует решить более насущный вопрос.

 

Пеллеон оглянулся и поймал взгляд лейтенанта Тшеля. Тот кивнул и направился туда, где стояли его капитан и Траун.

 

— Флот в вашем распоряжении.  Ждем ваших приказаний, сэр.

 

— Возвращаемся в имперское пространство. — Траун улыбнулся и постучал инфокартой по подбородку. Он взглянул на Тшеля, который держался на почтительном — или, может быть, все дело тут было скорее в осторожности — расстоянии. — Когда мы окажемся на территории Империи, мы остановимся на орбите планеты под названием Хоногр*. В навигационном компьютере должны быть ее координаты.

 

*[Прим. ред.: Хоногр в этот момент не находится в имперском пространстве, в данном случае слова Трауна являются ошибкой автора оригинала].

 

Пеллеон кивнул Тшелю.

 

— Выполняйте, лейтенант.

 

Когда мужчина отдал честь и поспешил назад к станции управления, Пеллеон подошел ближе к Трауну и сложил руки за спиной. Под его ногами палуба завибрировала; это был знакомый гул оживающих гиперпространственных двигателей. Безымянная планета позади Трауна медленно повернулась.

 

— Должен сказать, я никогда не слышал о Хоногре, сэр.

 

— Это меня не удивляет. Это отдаленная планета, которая большинству людей мало интересна. Однако на ней есть ресурс, который я считаю бесценным для своего плана.

 

Пеллеон снова нахмурился.

 

— О каком плане идет речь, сэр?

 

— Я думал, это очевидно. Речь идет о плане, чей срок исполнения, я бы сказал, уже давно должен был настать, — ответил Траун. Увидев едва заметную, волчью усмешку на его губах, Пеллеон почувствовал, как под ложечкой вспыхнул горячий ужас. — Речь идет о не меньшем, чем падение Сопротивления, капитан Пеллеон.

 

* * *

Пеллеон развернулся и, прежде чем успел остановить себя, резко заявил:

 

 — Ни в коем случае! Это же самоубийство!

 

И снова на мостике воцарилась мертвая тишина. Он почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, сначала — когда до него дошло, что он сейчас сказал, а затем снова — когда Траун повернулся к нему. Глаза адмирала светились, как раскаленные угли, но взгляд при этом стал ледяным. Он ничего не сказал, просто сложил руки за спиной и... выжидал.

 

Пеллеон глубоко вздохнул и смирился со своей несомненно ужасной судьбой.

 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, я позволил себе лишнее.

 

Траун продолжал молчать, а затем наклонил голову. Когда он заговорил, тон его был жестким:

 

— Да, верно. И, похоже, вы принимаете меня за лорда Вейдера.

 

— Сэр?

 

— Будь я Вейдером, я бы убил вас на месте, — он сделал паузу, чтобы многозначительно взглянуть на заднюю часть мостика. — Тем или иным способом.

 

Пеллеон проследил за его взглядом и постарался придать своему лицу максимально нейтральное выражение. Рядом со вспомогательными устройствами управления стояли пять маленьких серых фигур – ногри, телохранители Трауна. Пеллеон сомневался не в их навыках — он видел их в действии во время остановки на Хоногре — а скорее в необходимости их присутствия. Уже не первый раз они появлялись так тихо, что он не слышал их, пока они не начинали дышать ему в ухо. За ним наблюдали чужие глаза, и это ощущение ему не нравилось, особенно когда он испытывал его на своем мостике, на своем корабле.

 

— Тем не менее, — спокойно продолжил Траун, — я не Лорд Вейдер, поэтому не бойтесь и, пожалуйста, объясните свои возражения. В выражениях, более подходящих для мостика имперского звездного разрушителя, если можно.

 

Взглянув еще раз на ногри, Пеллеон повернулся к тактическому дисплею.

 

— Сэр, то, что вы предлагаете, противоречит выработанной десятилетиями военной тактике, общепринятым традициям и моему опыту.

 

— Каким же образом?

 

Пеллеон вызвал дисплей средней дальности, где два синих клина, обозначавших звездные разрушители, кружили вокруг дока. Чем больше он смотрел на план Трауна, тем меньше смысла в нем видел.

 

— Потому что у нас не так много СИД-истребителей и потому что так звездные разрушители не используют, сэр. Я понимаю, что в нашей ситуации необходима нетрадиционная тактика, — сказал он, решив не озвучивать тот очевидный факт, что и вооружены они были хуже. — И что привычное мышление не всегда к лучшему, но я не могу перестать думать, что это пустая трата наших ресурсов. Это неправильно. Это безумие. Сэр.

 

Пеллеон испугался мысли, что он снова позволил себе лишнее, но когда он рискнул бросить на Трауна взгляд, выражение лица адмирала было совершенно нейтральным, а сам он смотрел на дисплей из-под прикрытых век.

 

— Могу я кое-что предложить? — Траун  выделил ударением последнее слово.

 

— Конечно, сэр.

 

Пеллеон смотрел, как Траун протянул руку, чтобы коснуться одной из парящих перед ним групп СИД-истребителей. Его жест был легким и плавным, как ласка; бледно-голубой оттенок его кожи, еще ярче освещенный огнями дисплея, выглядел особенно чуждо на такой совершенно человеческой руке.

 

— В этот раз, капитан, не думайте слишком много.

 

Пеллеон нахмурился.

 

— Сэр?

 

Когда Траун повернулся, он оказался так близко, что Пеллеон это почувствовал. Это было... тепло тела и что-то электрическое в воздухе вокруг них; пришлось подавить инстинктивное желание отступить. Он мог различить мелкие складки на белом кителе, слышать, как скрипит кожа сапог, чувствовать исходящий от Трауна запах чего-то темного и сладкого. Похоже, адмирал был плохо знаком с понятием личного пространства, и эта мысль смутила Пеллеона даже больше, чем взгляд алых глаз.

 

— Я прошу вас довериться мне, — тихо произнес Траун. Он посмотрел на Пеллеона. — Или, если вы не можете этого сделать, я прошу вас совершить прыжок веры. Выберите, что для вас более приемлемо.

 

Пеллеон сжал челюсти. По тону Трауна было понятно, что свою просьбу он при необходимости в любой момент превратит в приказ; это был последний шанс спасти лицо перед своей командой. Но это не означало, что слова дались ему легко:

 

— Да, сэр, я полагаюсь на ваше мнение.

 

— Как и следовало ожидать. Предполагаемое время до прибытия «Неумолимого»?

 

Пеллеон отступил назад, чувствуя абсурдное облегчение от смены темы. Он проверил бортовой журнал.

 

— Три часа, сэр. Кроме того, согласно отчетам инженеров, грузовые отсеки полностью заполнены разведдроидами, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Трауна. —  Разведдроиды, сэр?

 

— Именно разведдроиды, а не СИД-истребители, будут нашим атакующим флотом.

 

Пеллеон открыл рот и снова закрыл его.

 

— Да, сэр, — наконец сказал он. — Очень хорошо, сэр.

 

Когда Траун повернулся, чтобы посмотреть вниз на операторов луча захвата, Пеллеон в последний раз взглянул на тактический дисплей, а затем развернулся к центральному мостику. Там два члена экипажа были заняты переустановкой командного кресла и прилагающегося к нему оборудования. Когда-то Пеллеон приказал его демонтировать, поскольку считал кресло роскошью и испытывал в нем лишь дискомфорт, но, видимо, у Трауна таких проблем не было.

 

Наблюдая за их работой, Пеллеон горячо желал, чтобы этот план действительно стал подтверждением всех этих слухов о тактическом гении Трауна, а не планом самоубийства существа, которое провело слишком много лет во Внешнем Кольце*. К сожалению, на данный момент второй вариант казался более правдоподобным.

 

*[Прим.ред.: Траун провел слишком много лет в Неизведанных регионах, а не во Внешнем кольце]

 

* * *

Подавив порыв выругаться, Пеллеон поправил форменное кепи, успокаиваясь после того, как его бросило в холодный пот. Он послал жуткому ногри, полускрытому в тени, еще один убийственный взгляд, а затем активировал открытие двери.

 

— Капитан Пеллеон, проходите, — послышался мягкий голос Трауна.

 

Пеллеон прищурился в темноте.

 

— Сэр?

 

— У дальней стены.

 

Когда Пеллеон запросил у компьютера местонахождение гранд-адмирала Трауна, то выяснилось, что тот находится в апартаментах бывшего командира. Его удивило то, что Траун не ушел в свою каюту, хотя была уже середина ночной смены.

 

Глубоко вздохнув, он вошел. Сейчас эти апартаменты использовали как склад, и единственным источником тусклого света оставались только полоски аварийных ламп. Оборудование и мебель из комнат давно вынесли; теперь среди башен из ящиков для хранения остались разве что разбросанные там и тут стулья. Адмирал устроился на одном из этих стульев, положив обутые в сапоги ноги на соседний. Его глаза были закрыты. Воротник кителя был расстегнут, а на столике возле локтя стоял бокал с чем-то резко пахнущим.

 

— Присаживайтесь, капитан.

 

Пеллеон сел за стол, чувствуя себя неловко.

 

— Спасибо, сэр.

 

Траун едва заметно улыбнулся и слегка приоткрыл глаза.

 

— Я так понимаю, вы уже познакомились с Рукхом.

 

— Так точно, — ответил Пеллеон и поморщился. В коридоре это бешеное существо подобралось к нему незаметно, а затем набросилось и напугало, и если Пеллеон не начал проявлять бдительность раньше, то с этого момента он точно был начеку. Ногри нравились ему все меньше.

 

— Не принимайте это на свой счет, он не замышлял ничего дурного.

 

— Что ж, да, сэр, — Пеллеон прочистил горло. – Инженерная служба докладывает, что модификации разведывательных модулей идут в соответствии с планом и будут завершены до того, как мы достигнем сектора Слуис.

 

Он воздержался от того, чтобы снова спросить о разведывательных модулях, но ему пришлось приложить для этого усилия. Пеллеон решил, что он даст Трауну шанс, каким бы безумным ему не казался его план; и хотя он еще не знал Трауна достаточно хорошо и поэтому не доверял ему, его белая форма как минимум заслуживала такой любезности, как единичный акт слепой веры.

 

— Спасибо, — Траун выпрямился, и взгляд его полуоткрытых глаз теперь был направлен на Пеллеона. — Хотите что-нибудь выпить?

 

Пеллеон взглянул на стакан. Форвишский эль, судя по всему; желудок взбунтовался от одной мысли об этом напитке.

 

— Нет, спасибо, сэр.

 

Траун сделал удивленное лицо и глотнул эля; когда он слизнул пену с верхней губы, Пеллеон заметил, что язык у него красный и острый. По позвоночнику прошла дрожь, но она не имела ничего общего с тем неприятным ощущением, возникавшим во время службы под началом лорда Вейдера. Нет, в данном случае причиной было столкновение с чем-то незнакомым.

 

— После того, как мы закончим со Слуис Кхем, я думаю, что снова начну использовать это помещение, но уже не в развлекательных целях.  У меня несколько другие планы, — задумчиво произнес Траун. Он открыл глаза и огляделся, а затем остановил взгляд на  Пеллеоне. — Я уверен, что уже ходят слухи.

 

Пеллеон криво улыбнулся, глядя Трауну прямо в глаза насколько хватало выдержки. Адмирал проводил в этом помещении много свободного времени, и никто не знал, почему. К настоящему времени коэффициенты ставок на тотализаторе уже прилично выросли.

 

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Пеллеон. — Один страннее другого.

 

— Это было ожидаемо, — пробормотал Траун и поставил свой стакан. — Однако если бы я и хотел создать ауру загадочности, то это скорее было бы на благо Сопротивления, чем для людей,  которых я хотел бы видеть на своей стороне.

 

— Простите меня, адмирал, но я считаю, что ваш план атаки словно придуман для создания таинственности.

 

В ответ на это Траун улыбнулся; даже в полумраке Пеллеон смог разглядеть, что зубы у него очень белые и чуть острее людских, отчего ему стало немного не по себе. Но это была еще одна особенность адмирала, делавшая его отличным от человека. То, как эти странные черты сочетались с типично человеческими, восхищало Пеллеона. Неожиданно для себя он осознал, что даже не знает, к какой расе принадлежит Траун.

 

— О, это далеко не так. Помимо разрушения доков на верфях  Слуис Кхем, у этой кампании есть три очень простые и очевидные цели.

 

Траун замолчал и, наклонив голову, выжидающе уставился на Пеллеона.

 

— Вы хотите проверить «Химеру»? – рискнул предположить он. —  Или меня?

 

Траун вновь улыбнулся. Это выражение лица заворожило Пеллеона, словно весь гений Трауна проявился в этом единственном неосторожном моменте.

 

— Вряд ли, — ответил Траун. — Я ведь сам нахожусь на борту «Химеры», и независимо от того, что вы думаете обо мне, я совершенно точно не самоубийца.

 

От этого косвенного выражения доверия на душе Пеллеона потеплело, и он расслабился. На мгновение он подумал о плане Трауна, об этой безумной, невозможной победе.

 

— Вы устроите представление, — сказал он и, внезапно догадавшись, добавил: — Не только для Сопротивления, но и для Империи. Верно, сэр?

 

— Отлично. Полагаю, нет необходимости читать вам лекцию о состоянии флота.

 

Пеллеон поморщился.

 

— Нет, сэр.

 

— Помяните мои слова, капитан, после Слуис Кхем все ваши капитаны, столь же независимые, как сейчас, поймут, что ставки изменились. Все нерешительность и беспорядок, которые царят в Имперском флоте, закончатся.

 

Пеллеон выдохнул, почувствовав, как в груди снова защемило от переполняющего его предвосхищения. И снова у Империи появилась надежда — даже если эта надежда была синекожим экзотом с безумным планом, — и от этой мысли Пеллеон почувствовал прилив такого энтузиазма, словно стал лет на  десять моложе.

 

— Да, сэр, — сказал он. — Совершенно верно.

 

Теперь все это зависело от Слуис Кхем и этих треклятых модулей с разведывательными дроидами. 

 

* * *

Сектор Слуис находился на расстоянии трех дней полета в гиперпространстве. Пеллеон был рад, когда полет закончился. Когда полосы за иллюминаторами снова превратились в звезды, он облегченно выдохнул. Ему никогда не нравились путешествия в гиперпространстве.

 

— Расстояние до Слуис Кхем?

 

— Две тысячных светового года, сэр, — ответил штурман. — С  «Неумолимого» поступило сообщение об успешном входе в реальное пространство.

 

Пеллеон посмотрел в сторону иллюминаторов правого борта, и действительно, к ним присоединился еще один звездный разрушитель.

 

— Как только капитан Дорья будет готов, начинайте передачу разведывательных модулей.

 

— Есть, сэр.

 

Пеллеон кивнул и повернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть вперед. Он видел их цель, сравнимую с желтой булавочной головкой, лишь немного больше, чем окружающие звезды, — и они собирались атаковать ее модулями с разведдроидами. Он понимал, что ничего не понимает.

 

— Возможно, вы хотели что-то спросить? — раздался спокойный тихий голос Трауна. Экзот словно читал мысли Пеллеона. 

 

Тот повернулся и подошел к адмиральскому креслу; оно было приподнято так, что хотя Траун и сидел, его лицо все равно находилось на уровне глаз Пеллеона.

 

— Я мог бы понять, если бы модули были нашпигованы взрывчаткой, но… дипольные противорадарные отражатели, сэр?

 

Самое большее, на что они могли надеяться, это умеренная дисперсия сигнала сканера, что, как подсказывал Пеллеону опыт, едва ли поможет.

 

— В таком случае смотрите и учитесь, — ответил Траун, сложив ладони перед лицом. — Вы скоро все поймете.

 

— Капитан Дорья сообщает, что передача завершена, — как по команде доложил офицер. — «Неумолимый» ждет ваших приказаний, сэр.

 

Офицер, как и большинство присутствующих на мостике, снова посмотрел на Трауна. Пеллеон не сомневался, что за эти несколько дней пути экипаж раскопал все возможные легенды о Трауне и теперь бурно обсуждал их в столовых. Разлившееся в воздухе волнение казалось осязаемым; прямо сейчас им выпал шанс увидеть Трауна в действии.

 

— Мой флагман готов, капитан?

 

— «Химера» полностью в вашем распоряжении, адмирал, — ответил Пеллеон, как того требовал протокол. Независимо от своих опасений по поводу миссии он почувствовал воодушевление, когда произносил эти врезавшиеся в память слова.

 

— Хорошо. Отправьте «Неумолимому» команду начинать. Мы последуем за ним ровно через шесть минут.

 

Пеллеон проследил, как «Неумолимый» дрогнул в псевдодвижении и исчез в гиперпространстве, и установил свой таймер.

 

— Старт через шесть минут.

 

На мостике стало тихо, каждый из присутствовавших следил одновременно за своим дисплеем и за обратным отсчетом на таймере. Пеллеон боролся с охватившим его волнением и, чтобы справиться с ним, начал мысленно перечислять характеристики СИД-истребителей. Траун наклонился к нему.

 

— Как я понимаю, вы не одобряете присутствие ногри?

 

На короткий момент этот вопрос сбил Пеллеона с толку.

 

— Эм, да, сэр, — согласился он и тут же уточнил. — Вернее, я считаю, что их присутствие на мостике вредит эффективности работы команды.

 

— Вот как? – заинтересовался Траун.

 

— Их присутствие создает атмосферу недоверия и вызывает ощущение постоянной слежки. В диспетчерских ямах находятся <i>мои</i> люди, а все их инструкторы назначены на должность после личного собеседования. Они не заслужили такого контроля. — Пеллеон повернулся и, собравшись с духом, встретился с испытующим взглядом алых глаз. — И хоть сейчас вы главнокомандующий, «Химера» все еще остается моим кораблем, сэр. Если вы не доверяете моему мнению об экипаже, то я хотел бы услышать это прямо.

 

Пеллеон опасался, что, возможно, опять переступил границу дозволенного, но Траун выглядел не сердитым, а скорее задумчивым.

 

— Я принял к сведению вашу точку зрения, капитан, и обдумаю этот вопрос. Двадцать секунд.

 

Пеллеон взглянул на хроно, и действительно, до отправления оставались считанные секунды. Он вернулся к своей консольной станции и заговорил:

 

— Навигация, переход на сверхсветовую скорость через десять секунд. Пять... два, один. Старт.

 

Скачок к Слуис Кхем занял всего тридцать восемь секунд, что в общем было довольно рискованно: для кораблей размером со звездный разрушитель такие микропрыжки были чрезвычайно опасны, и в прошлом не один корабль в результате выходил из гипера прямо внутрь солнца, а не на околосолнечную орбиту.

 

Однако когда звезды вокруг них приняли свой обычный вид, Пеллеон увидел, что корабль прибыл ровно на нужное место. В нескольких тысячах километров перед ним находились верфи Слуис Кхем, где располагался один из небольших комплексов дистанционного наблюдения Сопротивления. Между «Химерой» и верфями висел «Неумолимый», кружили СИД-истребители и взрывались модули. Пространство заполняли облака и потоки электростатического стекловолокна, сверкающего ярко-желтым цветом в свете солнца Слуис Кхем.

 

Пеллеон наклонился вперед. Все новые и новые модули покидали отсек «Неумолимого» и взрывались, и вскоре верфи скрылись за густым облаком пыли. И хоть это и был запланированный хаос, но он, тем не менее, оставался хаосом.

 

— Развернуть корабль. Приступайте к запуску эскадрилий СИД-истребителей, — скомандовал Траун. — Статус разведчиков?

 

Пеллеон взглянул на свой журнал.

 

— Получено сообщение о полной готовности, сэр. СИД-истребители выходят на позиции по левому борту.

 

— Хорошо, — Траун сделал паузу, глядя на тактический дисплей, над которым парила впечатляющая голографическая проекция ситуации на поле боя. Было отчетливо видно, как внутри постоянно расширяющегося облака два звездных разрушителя направлялись к верфям. — Сократить дистанцию до пятисот километров, а затем открыть огонь по оборонительной башне.

 

Пеллеон прищурился и очертил на дисплее башню.

 

— Пятьсот километров через три секунды. Турблазерным батареям подтвердить захват цели.

 

— Огонь по готовности.

 

По палубе разнесся гул, когда турболазеры по правому борту открыли шквальный огонь. Внезапно пространство заполнилось не только стекловолокном, но и красными и зелеными лучами выстрелов. Пеллеон нахмурился и взглянул на тактический дисплей, чувствуя, что что-то идет не так. Тем не менее он не мог четко определить, что же его беспокоило.

 

— Нас атакуют! — донесся высокий от волнения голос одного из операторов радара. — Три... нет, четыре эскадрильи А-крылов, и они также сражаются с тем кореллианским фрегатом. Предполагаемый контакт через тридцать секунд!

 

— Прекратите турболазерный огонь, пусть эскадрильи СИД-истребителей отвлекут А-крылы, но при этом удержат их в пределах облака. Разведчики могут стартовать по готовности. И пожалуйста, успокойтесь, лейтенант Невелл.

 

Лейтенант бросил на Трауна быстрый, нервный взгляд и повернулся к своей консоли. Пеллеон подошел к креслу Трауна, не отрывая взгляда от тактического дисплея. Истребители противника достигли края облака и…

 

— Что, во имя Вейдера, они творят? 

 

Не успел Пеллеон выразить свое недоумение, как один А-крыл врезался в другой, и оба исчезли с экрана. Остальные вражеские истребители нарушили строй и теперь беспорядочно летали туда-сюда, стреляя, казалось бы, наугад. Хотя видимость у СИД-истребителей тоже была ограничена, но благодаря техническому оснащению они быстро расправлялись с беспомощными А-крылы.

 

— Пытаются обеспечить наилучшую защиту, разумеется.

 

Пеллеон оторвал взгляд от дисплея и уставился на Трауна.

 

— В таком случае они сошли с ума?

 

Траун улыбнулся и коснулся плеча Пеллеона.

 

— Позже. Развернуть корабль вперед на две трети, — приказал он спокойным, как всегда, голосом. — Капитан, передайте на «Неумолимый» приказ позаботиться о фрегате, в то время как мы сосредоточимся на том, чтобы обеспечить огневое прикрытие для разведчиков. Турболазерам по левому борту целиться в оставшуюся оборонную башню.

 

Пеллеон отдал приказ, наблюдая за тем, как разворачивается сражение. В этот момент у него возникло стойкое ощущение, что вселенная сошла с ума. Большинство турболазерных установок бездействовали, а те, что работали, казалось, просто беспорядочно стреляли по облаку; А-крылы вообще ослепли и обезумели.

 

— Разведчики один, два и три сигнализировали об успешном прорыве, расчетное время прибытия — восемь минут, — доложил Пеллеон; он продолжал смотреть на экран, все еще порядком озадаченный. – Турболазеры  подтверждают захват цели.

 

Траун наклонился вперед; на его лице застыло холоднее жестокое выражение.

 

— Открыть огонь, когда цель окажется в пределах досягаемости. Навигация, предварительный расчет обратного маршрута. Мы уходим, как только вернутся разведчики.

 

Через десять минут все было кончено. Когда звездные разрушители ушли в гиперпространство, позади осталось облако стекловолокна, теперь почерневшее от обломков А-крылов. Когда через пятнадцать минут прибыло подкрепление, оно обнаружило, что от верфей Слуис Кхем остался лишь каркас.

Это была не битва, а самая настоящая бойня.

 

* * *

Как только «Химера» снова оказалась в безопасном гиперпространстве, Пеллеон оставил управление. Он обнаружил Трауна на запасном мостике, изучающего голографическую проекцию системы, которая казалась Пеллеону смутно знакомой. Если не считать вездесущей пары ногри, скрывавшейся в тени, адмирал был один.

 

— Добрый вечер, адмирал. Мы находимся на высокой орбите Толлана 4, «Неумолимый» шлет нам свои поздравления, они отправляются через час.

 

Пеллеон улыбнулся. Когда он говорил с капитаном Дорьей, тот был крайне обрадован выпавшей возможностью разнести весть об их успехе; «Химера» присоединится к ним в центральных мирах сразу после окончания ремонта.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Траун, не сводя глаз с дисплея. Он сидел, опираясь подбородком о сложенные руки. — Как продвигается ремонт?

 

— Все системы в норме. Ремонтная служба сообщает, что починка СИД-истребителей будет завершена через два дня. Что касается экипажа, младшие офицеры устроили импровизированное празднование в столовой. — Пеллеон глубоко вздохнул, позволив мыслям улечься в голове. Он не видел, чтобы его экипаж так улыбался и ходил с гордо выпрямленными спинами со времен расцвета Империи. — В последний раз мы праздновали такую победу… эм, сэр, я, кажется, даже не могу вспомнить, когда.

 

— С тех пор, как вы устроили засаду той оперативно-тактической группе Мон-Каламари, — Траун кивнул на лежащий на консоли датапад. — Я нашел время, чтобы ознакомиться с подвигами вашей штурмовой эскадры. Учитывая ваши ресурсы, вы преуспели.

 

Пеллеон взглянул на стоящий возле локтя адмирала стакан. Снова форвишский эль. Он сделал себе в уме пометку распорядиться, чтобы на складе всегда был запас эля.

 

— Да, сэр. Благодарю, — он помолчал и, собравшись с духом, сказал. — Я чувствую, что должен извиниться, сэр.

 

— Разве?

 

— Да, сэр. Я был неправ, когда поставил под сомнение ваш план и ваше мнение по его поводу, и прошу прощения за это.

 

— О нет, все в порядке, — ответил Траун и выключил дисплей, после чего развернул командное кресло к Пеллеону и кивнул на вспомогательный боевой пост. — Присаживайтесь.

 

Пеллеон сел и сложил руки на коленях. Когда он поднял взгляд, Траун откинулся назад и глубоко вздохнул, от его движений заскрипела кожа, которой было обтянуто кресло. Адмирал расстегнул высокий воротник и верхнюю застежку кителя, обнажив бледную шею и верхний край своей белоснежной нательной брони.

 

— Вы служили под началом лорда Вейдера, не так ли? – спросил Траун.

 

— Да, на борту «Палача» в качестве офицера мостика, — это были самые долгие и полные страха восемь месяцев за всю его жизнь. — Это был весьма примечательный опыт, сэр.

 

Траун улыбнулся.

 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Темный Лорд весьма примечательная личность.

 

— Можно и так сказать, сэр.

 

— Причина, по которой я упоминаю Вейдера, заключается в том, что у нас хоть и имелись известные нам самим разногласия по поводу используемых методов, — сказал Траун и саркастически приподнял бровь, — мы оба были единодушны в том, что не максимальная эффектность должна быть руководящим принципом любой армии.

 

Пеллеон нахмурился.

 

— Я не уверен, что понимаю вас, сэр.

 

— У лорда Вейдера, возможно, были свои недостатки в качестве стратега, но никто не может отрицать его военный гений, когда дело доходило до тактики. Это объясняется тем, что он ясно понимал, что нет смысла в эффектности, если то, что вы делаете, не гарантирует желаемый результат.

 

Траун наклонился вперед; под взглядом этих ярких пылающих глаз Пеллеон моментально почувствовал дискомфорт.

 

— Единственное, что имеет значение, — это эффективность, капитан, — сказал Траун после недолгого молчания. — Важно то, что мы делаем, а не то, как именно или как долго мы это делаем. Мы будем использовать уловки и каждую запутанную спорную тактику, и мы будем делать это столько лет, сколько потребуется для подавления Сопротивления. Однако мы избежим вопиющих ошибок Вейдера. Разум, а не месть, — вот основа нашей стратегии.

 

Траун остановился, изогнув иссиня-черную бровь.

 

— Я доступно объяснил?

 

— Да, сэр, — ответил Пеллеон. Он подавил дрожь возбуждения. – Более чем доступно.

 

— До Слуис Кхем вы имели все основания сомневаться в моем плане или решениях — ведь вы меня не знали и вам мешал вполне понятный груз прошлого опыта. Надеюсь, теперь мы решили этот вопрос?

 

Пеллеон закрыл глаза и, вспомнив о будоражащем неодолимом чувстве, которое он испытал на мостике в тот момент, когда понял, что они не собирались побеждать — они собирались полностью уничтожить своего врага.

 

Когда Пеллеон открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что улыбается, как и Траун.

 

— Да, сэр. Решили.

 

— Хорошо, но я здесь не только для того, чтобы только командовать, капитан, но и для того, чтобы руководить. Само по себе это означает, что я буду поощрять стремление чему-то научиться, и все же ожидаю, что вы станете подвергать сомнению мои суждения, — он сделал паузу, выражение его лица стало задумчивым. Красный кончик языка прошелся по нижней губе. — По крайней мере, до определенной степени.

 

— Понял, сэр, — сказал Пеллеон и кивнул, чувствуя себя немного неудобно. Он легко уловил, что имел в виду Траун. — В рамках обучения, могу я задать вопрос, сэр?

 

— Вероятно, это как-то связано с разведывательными модулями и изумительной эффективностью ловушки из дипольных отражателей?

 

Пеллеон криво усмехнулся.

 

— Именно, сэр.

 

Траун наклонил голову вбок, очевидно обдумывая ответ. Какое-то время он молча сидел, скользя кончиками пальцев вверх и вниз по шее, его мысли находились где-то далеко. Пеллеон смотрел на его руку, словно загипнотизированный, и впервые осознал, что Траун состоит из такой же плоти и крови, как он сам.

 

Хоть разумом Пеллеон понимал, что не должен удивляться, осознание поразило его. Во время битвы терпение и дальновидность Трауна казались совершенно нечеловеческими; кроме того, его присутствие всегда создавало впечатление богоподобного зловещего совершенства, снизошедшего к людям, — аналогично эффекту, который производил на людей Вейдер. Но, в отличие от Вейдера, Траун был целиком и полностью человеком, пускай и в своей инопланетной манере.

 

Пеллеон проследил, как под кожей его шеи бьется жилка, медленно обвел взглядом линию его ключиц, а затем темно-синий изгиб грудных мышц, уходящий под броню, и белый китель. Ему вдруг стало интересно, какова же на ощупь его…

 

— Скажите, капитан, — голос Трауна выдернул Пеллеона из принявших странное направление размышлений. – Станет ли для вас новостью, если я скажу, что силы обороны и исследовательский персонал на Слуис Кхем состоит исключительно из салластанцев, нанятых корпорацией «Соро-Сууб»?

 

Растерявшись теперь еще больше, Пеллеон нахмурился.

 

— Боюсь, я не вижу связи, сэр.

 

 

Траун снова сцепил руки перед собой.

 

— Я также могу сказать вам, что физиология салластанцев крайне любопытна. Особенный интерес представляют их органы чувств, которые связаны между собой весьма уникальным способом, что, в свою очередь, дает крайне необычные побочные эффекты, например отвращение к желтому цвету и невозможность воспринимать паттерны целиком, — он вопросительно поднял бровь.

 

— Что ж, теперь я понимаю предназначение именно желтых дипольных отражателей, но все же их реакция кажется несколько преувеличенной, сэр.

 

— Совершенно верно, но это только до тех пор, пока вы не поймете влияние электростатического стекловолокна на их способность воспринимать целостные формы. Стекловолокно не только самым разрушительным образом мешает зрительно соединять объекты, но и создает достаточно помех для датчиков, мешая им четко определять границы и заставляя выдавать ложные данные. Салластанцы по своей природе не могут справиться с подобным сигнальным шумом.

 

Пеллеон почувствовал, как роняет челюсть. Обычно, благодаря опыту и хорошей интуиции, оператор мишени мог оценить расположение и размер корабля даже через помехи, но...

 

— Вы хотите сказать, что салластанцы не могут <i>догадаться</i>?

 

Траун улыбнулся и выпрямился.

 

— Действительно, даже опытность не в силах помочь им с догадками, и более того: ситуация, когда необходим такой талант, вгоняет их в серьезный стресс, — он сделал паузу и глотнул эля, прежде чем продолжить разговор. — Я уверен, что вы знаете, насколько высоко ценятся навигационное оборудование и аппаратура целеуказания «Соро-Сууб». В основном за исключительную четкость изображения. Однако мало кто знает, что потребовало столь необыкновенного технологического мастерства салластанцев в этой области.

 

— Я... я бы предположил, что они предпочитают хранить такие вещи в секрете, сэр, — только и смог ответить Пеллеон. Его ум был занят перебором деталей боя. — Какое влияние оказывает желтый цвет?

 

— Конкретный оттенок желтого стекловолокна создает аудиоэффект — низкий звук в их внутреннем ухе. Этот шум раздражает салластанцев так же, как и сигнал о пробоине любого пилота СИД-истребителя.

 

— А разве тогда не логично было бы использовать оптические фильтры для нейтрализации этих цветов?

 

— Да, совершенно так. Салластанцы предпочитают использовать автоматическую регулировку внутриглазных фильтров, чтобы защитить себя от нежелательных цветов. Однако такие имплантаты чрезвычайно дороги, и поэтому используют их обычно богачи, а также те, кто живет вне систем сектора Салласт. Недорогая альтернатива — это имплантаты с фиксированным фильтром, но они не подходят для космического боя, поскольку уменьшают контрастность, — Траун медленно и моргнул и взглянул на тактический дисплей. — Таким образом, вместо имплантатов салластанские пилоты истребителей полагаются на оптические фильтры, встроенные в иллюминаторы кабин. И теперь, как вы думаете, какой эффект окажут заряженные объекты, такие как наше стекловолокно,  при контакте с системами звездных истребителей?

 

Поняв, Пеллеон улыбнулся.

 

— Основные системы экранированы от помех, но неэкранированные вторичные электрические системы определенно попадут под действие электроволокна.

 

— Именно. Вторичные системы, такие как оптические фильтры в кабинах А-крылов. 

 

Пеллеон потер подбородок.

 

— Что ж, тогда неудивительно, что истребители выглядели так, будто они внезапно сошли с ума, — он сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать слова. — Могу я кое-то спросить, сэр?

 

— Откуда я все это знаю?

 

Пеллеон кивнул, и тогда Траун достал две инфокарты.

 

— Помните их? Среди данных о некоторых интересных технологиях, которые мы изучим в ближайшем будущем, на первой инфокарте записана подробная информация о ежедневной работе Слуис Кхем. Следовательно, и о «Соро-Сууб». На другой записано все, что мне нужно знать о салластанцах.

 

— Отчеты разведки?  — предположил Пеллеон. — Или генетические данные?

 

— Нет, — ответил Траун. Он посмотрел в сторону с мечтательным выражением. — Цивилизация, капитан Пеллеон. Статуи, дома, доимперские водные скульптуры, архитектура, театр, дизайн — история искусства Салласта. Из этого всего можно точно выделить основные черты салластанских творений: отвращение к пересекающимся линиям, предпочтение четких границ и примечательное отсутствие желтого цвета. Я уверен, что вы видите взаимосвязь.

 

— Я рисковал своим кораблем в бою, где тактика основывалась на изучении… статуи?

 

Траун зажал инфокарту между двумя пальцами.

 

— Нет, капитан, это я рисковал своими кораблями, основываясь на изучении статуи. С другой стороны, вы рисковали всем, основываясь лишь на моем слове, — он сделал паузу и холодно улыбнулся. — Я считаю, что мой выбор более обдуманный.

 

Пеллеон открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но что-то в тяжелом взгляде Трауна предупредило его, что он близок к границе, которую пересекать не следует. Кроме того, пришлось признать, что независимо от того, насколько неправдоподобными казались объяснения, план сработал — и впечатляюще сработал, надо сказать. Пеллеон закрыл рот и просто уставился на Трауна, не зная, что и думать о существе напротив.

 

Траун великодушно позволил ему еще пять секунд рассматривать себя, а затем наклонил голову вбок и поинтересовался:

 

— Вам нравится то, что вы видите?

 

Пеллеон резко вышел из задумчивости, испуганно моргнув. Он не совсем понимал, что подразумевал Траун.

 

— Сэр?

 

— Вы смотрели на меня так, будто определяли мне цену.

 

— С вашего позволения, сэр, я не в праве определять вам никакую цену, — ответил Пеллеон и заставил себя расслабиться. На самом деле, совершенно неважно, изучение ли кишок минокков, гадание по звездам или форвишский эль помогли Трауну узнать эти критически важные детали. Эффективность плана зашкаливала, и это единственное, что имело значение для Пеллеона. — Должен признать, что я нахожу ваши методы... необычными, сэр.

 

— Я верю, что однажды они станут для вас абсолютно привычными, капитан, — сказал Траун и отложил инфокарты. — Теперь вернемся к Слуис Кхем. Если вы помните, я говорил вам, что эта миссия преследует три очень простых цели.

 

— Да. Во-первых, демонстрация силы во славу Империи, — сказал Пеллеон, вспоминая их разговор перед боем. — Разрушение одного из ключевых исследовательских объектов Сопротивления?

 

Траун махнул рукой.

 

— Это побочный результат.

 

Поморщившись, Пеллеон уставился в потолок, пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию целиком.

 

— Это не проверка меня или моего корабля. Проверка чего-то другого? Возможностей Сопротивления? — вспомнив про разведотряд, Пеллеон посмотрел на Трауна. — Или просто сбор информации?

 

— Да,  проверка имеющихся данных, а также получение новой информации. — Траун поднял два пальца. — Демонстрация силы и  информация. И что же третье?

 

— Это то, что вы изучали, когда я вошел? Новая информация? — спросил Пеллеон в основном, чтобы увильнуть от ответа. — Система показалась очень знакомой.

 

— Должно быть — это были верфи Слуис-Вана.

 

У Пеллеона перехватило дыхание.

 

— Слуис-Ван? — один из главных поставщиков кораблей и вооружения Республики, верфи Слуис-Вана входили в число главных мишеней… но заполучить их невозможно, поскольку уровень защиты верфей можно сравнить разве что с защитой Звезды Смерти. — Но это же…

 

— Не торопитесь, — прервал его Траун. — Мы вернемся к Слуис-Вану позже. Вы все еще не назвали мне третью цель.

 

Внезапно устав от этой игры, Пеллеон признался:

 

— Простите, сэр, но я понятия не имею.

 

— Бросьте, вы слишком скромный человек, — ответил Траун. Он застегнул воротник и, не отрывая глаз от Пеллеона, встал.

 

— Сэр? — спросил Пеллеон, также поднимаясь со стула.

 

— Я думал, что эта цель наиболее очевидна, поскольку она самая важная, — Траун спустился с платформы, на которой стояло кресло, и коснулся руки Пеллеона. — Моя последняя цель заключалась в том, чтобы завоевать ваше доверие, капитан Пеллеон. Я не смогу работать без него.

 

Пеллеон открыл было рот, чтобы выразить свое недоверие, но вдруг ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

 

— Когда мы подняли вас на борт, адмирал, — медленно сказал он, — вы упомянули, что выбрали нас. Эта планета... мы ведь были ближайшим к ней имперским кораблем, не так ли?

 

Траун кивнул.

 

— Самые простые планы зачастую оказываются самыми действенными. Мне нужна была «Химера», и вот вы пришли.

 

Мгновение Пеллеон молчал и просто смотрел на Трауна.

 

— Если позволите, сэр... — наконец сказал он, чувствуя, что ему слегка не хватает дыхания. — Я рад, что сделал это.

 

Траун улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые зубы.

 

— Действительно, капитан. А теперь, я думаю, пришло время вам появиться на праздновании победы, — он оглянулся на погасший тактический дисплей. — Завтра мы начинаем.

 

— Доброй ночи, сэр.

 

Траун кивнул и ушел, и после того, как дверь за ним закрылась, Пеллеон еще долго смотрел ему вслед. Он знал, что в будущем, хоть он, может, и будет подвергать сомнению методы Трауна, но никогда не усомнится в его проницательности. Не после того, что было сегодня. Он также знал, что как только пойдут слухи, не усомнится и вполовину такой же умный капитан. 

 

Пеллеон улыбнулся и наконец позволил будоражащему чувству предвосхищения заполнить грудь. Он хотел сохранить этот момент в своей памяти: доверие Трауна, его спокойные слова и невероятную гениальность; вид его обнаженного горла,  интонации истинного воина в его голосе и пристальный, суровый взгляд пылающих глаз. Все это.

 

Впервые за многие годы Пеллеон смотрел в свое будущее с надеждой.

 

— Да, сэр, — произнес он в тишине.  — Завтра.


End file.
